Such a method and apparatus are known in practice in connection with the classification and/or sorting of items, more particularly vegetables and fruits, such as apples, pears, tomatoes, paprikas, and the like. The items are passed through a field of view of the camera and the image obtained by the camera is processed in an image-processing apparatus so as to provide the desired form parameters. The camera used is a normal black-and-white or color camera.